


Lost and Found

by Yande



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yande/pseuds/Yande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mika loses something, and someone unexpectedly finds it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> As quoted by Mao in the SakuraFes event story: "I know someone who’s good at finding things."
> 
> Also, the current event story is killing me slowly along with Milky Way, and the last time I wrote a fanfic was in 2014. 
> 
> @ me why do you hate yourself so

“Nnah~? ’m pretty sure it was around here somewhere, wasn't it?” Mika muttered worriedly to himself, frowning down at the bare floor of the hallway.

He _really_ should have been in the Handicrafts club room already--especially since it seemed like Shu was in a surprisingly good mood today too, but…

He lost his wallet.

The wallet containing all of Valkyrie’s funds that he’s saved up from doing all those part-time jobs, the wallet containing all of their “war funds”.

Without it, there wasn’t any chance for Shu to make his comeback..!

Mika sullenly tugged on the hole in his uniform that was mostly likely responsible for losing the wallet, and resisted the urge to cry when it became increasingly clear that his wallet was nowhere to be found.

“I jus' had it when I walked outta the classroom,” he murmured mournfully, clearly remembering how he had put his wallet into his blazer’s pocket as he was waving goodbye to Arashi. “I only noticed that it was missing right as I was on the stairs, so I couldn't have lost it more than a few minutes ago…”

But no matter how much he desperately looked at the floor, his wallet still didn’t magically appear.

In despair, Mika tugged on his tattered uniform, too busy moaning over how he just _knew_ he should have gotten “Oshi-san” to help him repair it the other day or else he wouldn’t have been an idiot and lost his wallet to notice--

“U--u--um, e--excus--”

\--a small figure seemingly appear out of nowhere in front of him.

Mika gave a start, yelping loudly in surprise, which made his companion shriek and jump back in response, nearly smacking his head against the wall in his haste to back up.

“H--huh? W--who are ya?” Mika managed to stammer out, after an awkward beat of silence passed as they stared at each other, wide-eyed.

The boy in front of him seemed completely lost for a second, just staring at him, with his mouth open, but no sound came out.

 _U--uh oh, did I accidentally scare him so bad that he’s in shock or something?_ Mika wondered a bit worriedly to himself, before grumbling, _But to be fair, he scared_ me _first! Where did he even come from anyway…_

Mika tried to wait for the shorter boy to speak up, but after a very uncomfortable beat of silence passed again, he tried again, “H--hey, you’re alive, aren’t cha?”

“Y-yes!” The boy burst out loudly, making them both jerk from the suddenness of it.

Again, Mika waited for him to say more, but the stranger didn’t say anything else, although he did start to look more anxious the longer they stood there, making Mika wonder why he even called out to him in the first place.

Judging from the tie he was wearing, he was a first-year too, so why was he in front of the second-year classrooms?

Looking closely, the boy _did_ look really familiar, because not that many people in the school had unusual hair like that--purple and yellow were an odd combo in general after all--but what was his name again..?

“U--um,” the boy started nervously, but couldn’t seem to get more words out than that, so he just thrust something in his hands out towards Mika instead.

Mika stared blankly at the object in the younger boy’s hands for a second, before he asked weakly, “T-this wallet, i-it is yours, is it not?”

“ _W--what?_ ”

Taking the wallet and quickly opening it to examine it proved that he was right, and Mika almost fell to his knees in relief, when he saw that everything was just as he left it.

“Ah, it really is…” he sighed, clutching it to his chest as if it could disappear from his hands any second now if he didn’t. “Thank ya so much, I really don’t know what I woulda done if someone actually stole it…”

The still yet-to-be-named boy brightened at the praise, grinning widely. He even opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another voice, which had them both turning.

“Shinobu!”

The boy in question, Shinobu, perked up even more at the sight of the familiar figure. “Isara-dono!”

“Hey, is this where you’ve bee--” Mao quickly cut himself off when Shinobu practically jumped at him, and was nearly thrown off balance from the smaller boy’s momentum. “Whoa, didn’t I tell you to be careful when suddenly jumping at me like that~?”

As the boy murmured apologies, Mao and Mika met each other’s eyes, and he blinked, as if he wasn’t expecting him to be there.

“Didn’t you leave just now to go to your club room? Did you forget something in the classroom?” Mao asked curiously, because while he and Mika have never actually spoke before, helping people out was comfortable territory to start on.

Mika shook his head at the question and was about to open his mouth to explain, but then he remembered his other worries from earlier, and his head shot up to look at the clock in the hallway.

“O--Oh no, ’m late! Oshi-san's gonna be mad at me!” He burst out, before turning for where the stairs where and running, leaving the two idols behind to stare at him in faint confusion.

There was a beat of silence as they continued staring off in the direction of where Mika used to be, before Mao looked down at Shinobu.

“What were you two talking about? It’s rare to see you talking to a stranger all on your own,” Mao asked curiously, letting go of the younger boy to look at him properly.

“Y--yes! That is true, I have a hard time talking to strangers, so I actually have not said anything to him?” At Mao’s questioning look, Shinobu continued, “See, I found a wallet on the ground in front of your classroom earlier. And then just a few minutes later, someone kept along mumbling about how they had lost their wallet and couldn’t find it, so I logically thought that it must have been theirs!”

“Oh, I see...And so you tried to return it to him, but because of your shyness, you weren’t saying much, huh?” Mao smiled when Shinobu nodded, and patted his head fondly.

“I--Isara-dono? Why are you patting my head?”

“Ah, no particular reason, but you really are trying your best aren’t you? It makes me happy to see that, so~”

Shinobu didn’t really understand what that meant, but his cheeks still flushed nonetheless, both embarrassed and pleased with being patted on the head like that.

  
And that was how Anzu found them both, who then proceeded to pat both of them on the head after listening to their story, much to their confusion and slight embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> So since I wasn't able to fit in an explanation for it in-story besides Shinobu just kinda randomly finding Mika's wallet on the ground and picking it up:
> 
> There wasn't any Ryusei practice, so Shinobu didn't really have much to do, and didn't want to go bother Mao to see if he had any work for him to do, so he decided to test his ninja skills and camp out in front of (Mao's) classroom to see if anyone would notice him, which...Yeah.
> 
> The timeline goes like:  
> Shinobu goes up to 2nd-year floor -> sees wallet on ground, picks up -> hears someone (Mika) running towards him in a flurry -> panics and performs his wall-camouflage technique, which is why Mika doesn't notice Shinobu, and results in them freaking out when he does :>
> 
> Anyway, Mao was actually looking for Shinobu, and Anzu was looking for Mao for reasons unknown to me, but there you go, the reason that I named this what it is...
> 
> Fun facts I’ve found while writing this:  
> -According to the wikia, Mika’s 171 cm, (5’6”), while Shinobu is only 159 cm (5’2”).  
> -Also, Mao is 169 cm, (5’5”), just barely taller than the new boy Natsume :>  
> -There’s kinda a toss up about how Mao refers to Shinobu, because in the SakuraFes story (written by Akira), Mao calls him “Shinobu”, whereas in the Yumenosaki Youth Radio gacha, (written by Yuuki), he calls him “Sengoku”, so I was kinda stuck on that for a bit before just shrugging and moving on because Sengoku sounds a bit awkward to use so ehh  
> -In the main story, which is also written by Akira, Mao calls him “Sengoku” so I’m just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> -In the event gacha mentioned above, Makoto starts calling him “Shinobu-kun”, whereas Mao just keeps calling him “Sengoku” which honestly seriously baffles me a little but alright  
> -If the current event is to be believed, Shinobu followed Chiaki around b/c he had nothing to do?? and Chiaki is maybe aware of this to some extent??? oh my god  
> -Shinobu apparently _jumped out of the ceiling_ when he went to talk to Tetora what in the world do you do in your freetime shinobu  
>  -Shinobu and Mika are both really hard to write, especially with dialogue because they both talk kinda uniquely, and im not sure if that showed or not? but i tried to preserve the way they talk in translations so they wouldn't lose that aspect of their character, although they still prob are ooc anyway so :/
> 
> I'm posting this at 4am in the morning, so I prob missed some grammar/typos, so please help me out if you spot any?
> 
> Anyway, this is kinda short, but I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
